The role of the National Institute on Aging (NIA) Coordinating Center for Genetics and Genomics of Alzheimer's Disease (CGAD) is to coordinate the integration and meta-analysis of all available Alzheimer's disease (AD) relevant genetic data with the goal of identifying AD risk/causative/protective genetic variants and eventual therapeutic targets. To this end, CGAD will: 1) Harmonize all AD-relevant genetic data and phenotype data to be compatible for use in subsequent analysis. This will include sequence data generated by the Alzheimer's Disease Sequence Project (ADSP) and data from other sources; 2) Analyze the Alzheimer's Disease Sequence Project (ADSP) Replication Phase data for AD risk/causative/protective genetic variants; 3) Provide a combined analysis of the ADSP Discovery and Replication data for AD risk/causative/protective genetic variants; and 4) Extend the Replication analyses by meta-analyzing ADSP and non-ADSP genetics data for AD risk/causative/protective genetic variants. As mandated by NIA, the CGAD will broadly disseminate all results and derivative data [e.g. imputed genotypes, variant call format (VCF) files recalled using ADSP protocols, etc.]. All CGAD results and derivative data will be distributed to ADSP and RFA-AG- 16002 UO1 and other AD investigators, particularly those working on functional analysis of AD-associated genetic variants. The role of Administrative Core (Core A) is to coordinate all the above aspects CGAD activities carried out by Cores B, C, and the Overall Component. Core A will also coordinate all CGAD activities with the activities of other ADSP/RFA-AG-16002 grant investigators, and other AD genetics investigators. The goal is to enhance ADSP activities and increase the efficiency of AD genetics research. Specific tasks of the Administrative Core are: 1) Support and foster collaboration between ADSP and AD genetics investigators, and RFA-AG-16002 investigators; 2) Coordinate the collection of genetic and phenotype data from ADSP Discovery and Replication phase, and all relevant non-ADSP data, and transfer the data to Core B; 3) Coordinate data harmonization of all AD-relevant genetic and phenotype data and analysis for AD risk and protective variants; 4) Distribute analysis-ready files and analysis results to ADSP and all AD genetics investigators. Files will be fully annotated. Analysis files will be results from joint and meta- analysis results generated by CGAD, the ADSP, and RFA-AG-16002; 5) Disseminate data/findings to a diverse group of investigators including ADSP investigators and Replication phase collaborators, AD genetics investigators including those funded by NIA through other mechanisms (e.g. RO1's), and the broader scientific community through data sharing via National Institute on Aging Genetics of Alzheimer's Disease storage site (NIAGADS) and database of Genotypes and Phenotypes (dbGaP); 6) Lead Research Round table where genetic results are shared with AD investigators working on molecular mechanisms related to pathogenesis.